Reunited with Brendan Brady
by Lovethegaysxo
Summary: When Ste receives a letter from the prison telling him Brendan wants Ste to visit him, he's shocked. Will Ste visit Brendan? And what will Brendan have to say? Read to find out! :) Rated M! ;) This is for you Abbie!


This is for my lovely friend Abbie and to everyone who reviewed my last one-shot! :)

Ste was surprised when he got a letter saying that Brendan wanted Ste to visit him.

When Ste finally recovered from the shock, he checked the visiting date. It said '30th August 2013.'

'But that's tomorrow!' Ste thought paniced.

That night Ste hardly slept. He was too worried and - not that he would admit it - excited for what tomorrow would bring.

When Ste woke up it was still dark. He checked his clock, it was only 5:39am. Ste groaned, the visiting time was at 12 o'clock. He got up and made himself a coffee and watched telly until Leah and Lucas woke up at 9.

Ste kept himself busy all morning. He went to price slice and did a shop, he went to the deli and had a catch up with Doug and he took Leah and Lucas to the park.

When his watch reached 11:30 Ste made his way back to the flat to get ready to see the one and only, Brendan Brady.

When Ste arrived at the police station he could feel butterflies in his stomuch and he was shaking slightly.

After he was searched and told he was aloud to go through, one of the guards stepped forward and told Ste to follow him.

When Ste first saw Brendan he hardly recogised the man he was in love with. Brendan now had a full beard, he had a few cuts and bruises on his face and he looked broken.

Ste walked up to the desk Brendan was sitting and and sat down.

"Hello Steven." Brendan said in the same seductive voice that Ste had always loved.

"Hiya Brendan. I thought you didnt want me to visit?" Ste whispered, not trusting himself to speak properly.

"This is important Steven, Im getting released." Brendan replied, looking down at his hands.

"You what?!" Ste almost shouted.

"Ye heard me, they checked the CCTV in the club and saw that it was Chez that shot him and not me."

"But what about Cheryl? Is she gonna be arrested?" Ste said, he was happy Brendan was being released but worried about his best friend.

"No, they saw what Seamus was about to do to me. Their saying its self defence." Brendan said, trying to reassure Ste.

"Thank god, so when do you get out?"

"Now."

Just as Brendan said this a guard came over and told Brendan that they had all his possesions and his clothes so he could go and get changed and collect his stuff.

Ste waited at the reception of the police station, he was so happy him and the love of his life could be together properly this time. When Brendan walked through the doors, he walked straight up to Ste and smashed their lips together.

When they pulled away, Brendan whispered "Lets go start our happily ever after then Steven!"

Ste grinned and they walked out of the police station hand in hand.

When they finally reached the flat, Ste unlocked the door and they both went in. Not two seconds later Ste was pushed against the door and Brendan's lips were against his.

"I've missed ye so much Steven." Brendan whispered after he'd pulled away and rested their heads together.

"Take me to the bedroom Bren." Brendan lifted Ste up and Ste wrapped his legs aaround Brendan's waist, kissing his neck as Brendan walked. Brendan shut the bedroom door and dropped Ste on the bed,  
he climbed on top of Ste, he took of Ste's t-shirt and pressed open mouth kisses all over Ste's chest.

He slowly made his way down Ste's torso and when the reached his pants he carefully removed them along with Ste's boxers.

"Mhmm, ye so hard for me baby." Brendan moaned seductively and took Ste in his mouth,  
teasing the head of Ste's dick.

"Stop being a tease Bren, I need you, make love to me Bren!" Ste moaned desperately.

Bren let Ste's cock slip from his mouth and slowly removed his own clothes. He grabbed the lube that he knew Ste kept in the top draw and poured some on his fingers. He slowly slipped one finger into Ste's tight hole, he started moving faster and slipped in another two fingers.

Ste was moaning and couldn't help but push onto Brendan's fingers.

"I'm ready, fuck me. Now." Ste said, pulling Brendan's fingers out of himself and getting into a more comfortable position.

Brendan poured some more lube onto his hand and then rubbed it all over his cock and Ste's hole.

Brendan moved forward and placed the head of his cock at Ste's hole.

"Please Bren." Thats all it took and Brendan was pushing into Ste.

"Ugh, Steven. Ye so tight for me baby." Brendan moaned, thrusting into Ste hard and fast.

Soon Ste and Brendan both felt their climax aproaching, Ste held onto Brendan's arm tightly and said,  
"I'm gunna cum!"

"We're.. gunna come... together.. yeah Steven?" Brendan said panting. Ste didn't have time to reply before he was cuming all over himself and Brendan. As Brendan felt Ste's hole clench around him, he shouted "STEVEN!" as he came in Ste.

He pulled out, rolled off Ste and took off the condom and chucked it in the bin.

Ste and Brendan lay on their sides facing eachother, arms and legs intwined and just before they fell to sleep Ste whispered, "I love you Brendan Brady." and Brendan whispered back, "I love ye too Steven Hay."


End file.
